Broken wings
by shastanh
Summary: AGE REVERSAL Damian oldest, Dick youngest It all started with a trip to HAlys circus and thats all it took for Dick to break and fall into depression. Can his older brothers save him before its to late. Ages Damian 22 Tim 20 Jason 19 Dick 15 Villans: Zucco, Slade,Poison Ivy I TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A Week
1. Chapter 1

Dick followed his team into Mount Justice. Bruce had contacted them in the middle of their gaming session, all though he was kind of relieved because Wally somehow kept killing both of them.

As they entered Mount Justice he was surprised to see not only Batman but also his three older brothers. Dick smiled and walked towards his brothers, "What are you guys doing here" he asked.

Jason laughed and put his arm around dicks shoulder "Oh come on Baby Bird cant your older brothers send you off" he laughed.

Wally was the nest to speak "Baby bird" he laughed.

Dick then went up to Wally and punched him "Shut up" he hissed.

Bruce then cleared his throat "Your new mission is an undercover mission" He explained "You will be going undercover at Hailey's circus as the Dangers".

Dick looked at Bruce and his brothers and was about to say something but just bit his tongue when he saw his brothers looking at him. Damian saw this and spoke next "There is a flu that s going around and we think someone inside is doing it" Damian explained.

Bruce stepped forward and glared at Dick "You are leaving in thirty minutes go get in the Bioship" He ordered.

Dick just nodded and started to leave without saying a word. Wally then walked over to Superboy and Tim. "What's with him"

Superboy shrugged and put his arm around Megan and left. Tim and Jason glared at him, but it was Jason who spoke "Shut up and go" he hissed. Wally shivered from the glare but turned around and lefgt without saying another word because he knew better then to mess with a bat.

Once all the members were gone Damian spoke up "Bruce I told you it was a bad idea" he yelled

"You better hope he is alright" Tim glared.

Bruce glared at them "He needs to face his fears someday" He said.

At this point Jason was livid "If he isn't alright I will kick your ass" he yelled as he stormed out of the building "and I'm not going with you on your stupid mission".

Tim was shocked and looked at Bruce "Were is he going"

Bruce sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "Hes going to the circus" he explained "look Tim you come with me to catch and Damian go after your brother and watch them both".

Damian glared at Bruce "tt why do I have to go with Todd"

Bruce glared back and all he said was "go"

Jason hated it when the Demon spawn showed up behind him saying Bruce sent him. Luckly the demon agreed that civilian clothes were the best option and sunglasses, then to just watch from a distance. When they got there they saw that Dick and his lame superhero team were ready to do their show. Mr. Haly the circus owner walked out into the center of the stage "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Haly's international circus, for today's performance we will start off with the Dangers who will preforming without a net" he announced

He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the words without a net but was stopped by Damian. "Sit down todd" Damian said coolly "he will be fine, remember that he was once a performer".

Jason hesitated a second but sat down."ya but I can't help worry about him" He stated "I mean that's how his parents died".

Damian rubbed the back of his head and leaned back "The difference this time is he has us and his team" Damian stated "I know no one will allow him to get hurt".

"Ya your right" Jason stated.

The show soon started and was going well. Dick and Megan were on the trapeze, well Superboy was jugging barrels, Artemis was shooting flaming arrows and Wally was waiting for his turn.

Dick caught the next bar "Remember to not blow our cover"

Megan then swung towards him and he caught her hand and he swung to another bar. He let go of the bar to swing toward Megan but he missed her hand and started to fall.

Jason was actually enjoying the show and he could tell Damian was to despite how he was trying so hard not to smile. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Dick catch the bar "Wow he's amazing".

Damian looked at him and smirked "tt he's o.." Damian started but couldn't finish when he saw Dick Megan and hand "Dick"

Jason got up to his feet and ran through the crowd a million thoughts rushing through his mind, with Damian behind him. He then jumped over the fence onto the performance stage, just in time to see Dick falling a second time after Megan tried to use her power to save him to not avail. "noo"

Damian started to run faster but no matter how fast he ran it didn't feel fast enough "Todd run faster"

Jason ran toward and caught Dick in his arms and feel to the ground

Damian slide next to Jason with a worried look on his face "How is he" Damian asked.

Jason looked at Dick then to Damian "Unconscious" He stated.

Just the Haly's voice boomed throughout the stage "Ladies and gentlemen, he is alive, but we will be taking a short break" He stated" we are sorry for the inconvenience".

Just then the Young Justice team ran towards them "Robin" they all yelled.

Damian looked at them with a annoyed look "He's fine"

Wally looked at the two men and frowned "Wait who you are"

Damian then looked at Wally and gave him a bat glare, Superboy recognized this "Woo, Nightwing and Red Hood"

Jason was pissed at this point "Get the hell out of my way" He yelled "We will go get him treated". With that Jason got up and carried Dick bridal style out of the performance area.

The bat brothers decided to take their youngest brother to his room they provided him in the circus. It's been about four hours and Dick was showing no signs of waking up. "He should be awake by now" Jason paced.

Damian sighed and moved to a more relaxing spot in the chair he was sitting in "Todd calm down, I'm worried to but pacing isn't helping and honestly you are giving me a headache" Damian exclaimed.

Just then a moan then a scream was heard "NO, No Mami, Tati" Dick screamed as he started trashing in his bed.

Both Jason and Damian ran over to were Dick was laying and Jason began shaking Dick "Dick, birdy wake up" Jason yelled then Dick opened his eyes.

"Wh..Jay" Dick slurred" Why are you here".

Jason looked at Damian with a worried look, "What do you remember" he asked.

Dick looked at his two brothers with confused eyes, "I was preforming and then…" he trailed off "I feel". Dick looked at the floor avoiding his brother's eyes and got up.

Jason stepped closer to Dick and pushed him back down, "you're not going anywhere" he stated.

Dick looked at Jason and tried to put on a smile, "I'm fine" he said

Damian lifted Dicks chin up and locked eyes with him, "Look at yourself Grayson you are not fine" Damian stated "Your hands are even shaking".

Dick moved his eyes and saw that his hands were indeed shaking and stood up. He then shoved them into his pocket and lowered his gaze and a single tear ran down his face.

Jason saw this and brought Dick into a hug and that's all it took to make Dick break down.

Dick buried his face into Jason's chest and clutched his shirt and cried. "I heard then" he cried "I saw their deaths all over again, I thought I was going to die like them".

Damian put his hand on Dicks head "We would never allow anything to happen to you" He said.

Dick looked up at his brothers with tears still on his face, "Just let me stay like this for a while" he asked.

Jason nodded "Take as long as you want birdy, let it all out" Jason said as he rubbed circles on Dicks back.

Dick stayed in Jason's embrace just so he could remember he is still alive, "Jay, Dami I'm still here right" he asked.

Damian saw Jason flinch at the question. Damian frowned with a worried expression on his face. He looked at Jason again then back to Dick "Ya your still here" he answered "your still here".


	2. Halys circus

Dick followed his team into Mount Justice. Bruce had contacted them in the middle of their gaming session, all though he was kind of relieved because Wally somehow kept killing both of them.

As they entered Mount Justice he was surprised to see not only Batman but also his three older brothers. Dick smiled and walked towards his brothers, "What are you guys doing here" he asked.

Jason laughed and put his arm around dicks shoulder "Oh come on Baby Bird cant your older brothers send you off" he laughed.

Wally was the nest to speak "Baby bird" he laughed.

Dick then went up to Wally and punched him "Shut up" he hissed.

Bruce then cleared his throat "Your new mission is a undercover mission" He explained "You will be going undercover at Hailey's circus as the Dangers".

Dick looked at Bruce and his brothers and was about to say something but just bit his tongue when he saw his brothers looking at him. Damian saw this and spoke next "There is a flu that s going around and we think someone inside is doing it" Damian explained.

Bruce stepped forward and glared at Dick "You are leaving in thirty minutes go get in the Bioship" He ordered.

Dick just nodded and started to leave without saying a word. Wally then walked over to Superboy and Tim. "What's with him" he asked.

Superboy shrugged and put his arm around Megan and left. Tim and Jason glared at him, but it was Jason who spoke "Shut up and go" he hissed. Wally shivered from the glare but turned around and lefgt without saying another word because he knew better then to mess with a bat.

Once all the members were gone Damian spoke up "Bruce I told you it was a bad idea" he yelled

"You better hope he is alright" Tim glared.

Bruce glared at them "He needs to face his fears someday" He said.

At this point Jason was livid "If he isn't alright I will kick your ass" he yelled as he stormed out of the building "and I'm not going with you on your stupid mission".

Tim was shocked and looked at Bruce "Were he going" he asked.

Bruce sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "Hes going to the circus" he explained "look Tim you come with me to catch and Damian go after your brother and watch them both".

Damian glared at Bruce "tt why do I have to go with Todd" he asked.

Bruce glared back and all he said was "go"

Jason POV

He hated it when the Demon spawn showed up behind him saying Bruce sent him. Luckly the demon agreed that civilian clothes were the best option and sunglasses, then to just watch from a distance. When they got there they saw that Dick and his lame superhero team were ready to do their show. Mr. Haly the circus owner walked out into the center of the stage "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Haly's international circus, for today's performance we will start off with the Dangers who will preforming without a net" he announced

He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the words without a net but was stopped by Damian. "Sit down todd" Damian said coolly "he will be fine, remember that he was once a performer".

Jason hesitated a second but sat down."ya but I can't help worry about him" He stated "I mean that's how his parents died".

Damian rubbed the back of his head and leaned back "The difference this time is he has us and his team" Damian stated "I know no one will allow him to get hurt".

"Ya your right" He stated.

Dick POV

The show soon started and was going well. He and Megan were on the trapeze, well Superboy was jugging barrels, Artemis was shooting flaming arrows and Wally was waiting for his turn.

He caught the next bar "Remember to not blow our cover"

Megan then swung towards him and he caught her hand and he swung to another bar. He let go of the bar to swing toward Megan but he missed her hand and started to fall.

Jason POV

He was actually enjoying the show and he could tell Damian was to despite how he was trying so hard not to smile. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Dick catch the bar "Wow he's amazing".

Damian looked at him and smirked "tt he's o.." Damian started but couldn't finish when he saw Dick Megan and hand "Dick" he yelled.

Jason got up to his feet and ran through the crowd a million thoughts rushing through his mind, with Damian behind him. He then jumped over the fence onto the performance stage, just in time to see Dick falling a second time after Megan tried to use her power to save him to not avail. "noo"He yelled.

Damian started to run faster but no matter how fast he ran it didn't feel fast enough "Todd run faster" he grunted.

He ran toward and caught Dick in his arms and feel to the ground

Damian slide next to Jason with a worried look on his face "How is he" Damian asked.

Jason looked at Dick then to Damian "Unconscious" He stated.

Just the Haly's voice boomed throughout the stage "Ladies and gentlemen, he is alive, but we will be taking a short break" He stated" we are sorry for the inconvenience".

Just then the Young Justice team ran towards them "Robin" they all yelled.

Damian looked at them with a annoyed look "He's fine" he glared.

Wally looked at the two men and frowned "Wait who you are" he asked

Damian then looked at Wally and gave him a bat glare, Superboy recognized this "Woo, Nightwing and Red Hood" he whispered.

Jason was pissed at this point "Get the hell out of my way" He yelled "We will go get him treated". With that Jason got up and carried Dick bridal style out of the performance area.

No One POV

The bat brothers decided to take their youngest brother to his room they provided him in the circus. It's been about four hours and Dick was showing no signs of waking up. "He should be awake by now" Jason paced.

Damian sighed and moved to a more relaxing spot in the chair he was sitting in "Todd calm down, I'm worried to but pacing isn't helping and honestly you are giving me a headache" Damian exclaimed.

Just then a moan then a scream was heard "NO, No Mami, Tati" Dick screamed as he started trashing in his bed.

Both Jason and Damian ran over to were Dick was laying and Jason began shaking Dick "Dick, birdy wake up" Jason yelled then Dick opened his eyes.

"Wh..Jay" Dick slurred" Why are you here".

Jason looked at Damian with a worried look, "What do you remember" he asked.

Dick looked at his two brothers with confused eyes, "I was preforming and then…" he trailed off "I feel". Dick looked at the floor avoiding his brother's eyes and got up.

Jason stepped closer to Dick and pushed him back down, "you're not going anywhere" he stated.

Dick looked at Jason and tried to put on a smile, "I'm fine" he said

Damian lifted Dicks chin up and locked eyes with him, "Look at yourself Grayson you are not fine" Damian stated "Your hands are even shaking".

Dick moved his eyes and saw that his hands were indeed shaking and stood up. He then shoved them into his pocket and lowered his gaze and a single tear ran down his face.

Jason saw this and brought Dick into a hug and that's all it took to make Dick break down.

Dick buried his face into Jason's chest and clutched his shirt and cried. "I heard then" he cried "I saw their deaths all over again, I thought I was going to die like them".

Damian put his hand on Dicks head "We would never allow anything to happen to you" He said.

Dick looked up at his brothers with tears still on his face, "Just let me stay like this for a while" he asked.

Jason nodded "Take as long as you want birdy, let it all out" Jason said as he rubbed circles on Dicks back.

Dick stayed in Jason's embrace just so he could remember he is still alive, "Jay, Dami I'm still here right" he asked.

Damian saw Jason flinch at the question. Damian frowned with a worried expression on his face. He looked at Jason again then back to Dick "Ya your still here" he answered "your still here".


	3. Zucco

Dick cried for another hour or so and would of longer until Megan entered and told them that they found a lead.

"Grayson how about you sit this one out" Damian stated

Dick shook his head "No I have to save this circus" he said "It's all I have left of my parents"

Jason sighed "You were just saying that you were not ok and you expect us to just let you go out there" he asked

Dick stood and grabbed his sunglasses "Your right I'm not ok" he stated "but I'm not going to allow that to stop me from saving this place" and he left the room with his two brothers right behind him.

When they finally go to the warehouse they saw a shadow of a man "Over there" Dick said pointing to the shadow.

Superboy was about to go run over to him when a explosion occurred and the warehouse was soon engulfed in flames.

"It was a trap "Jason yelled

Superboy was angry and started to run after the mean until he heard Dicks voice "Superboy" robin shouted.

"He's getting away" Superboy announced.

"That matters more than Miss. M, the fires killing her" Dick clenched.

Superboy looked at Megan with empathy "right" he answered and grabbed Megan ad jumped through the flames and out of the building.

Dick saw Superboy and Megan make it out safely and turned to the rest of the team "Alright Artemis, Wally go.." he started but suddenly felt dizzy and started to collapse.

Luckily both Jason and Damian grabbed him before he could face plant on the floor "Because he matters more then you" Jason hissed.

"Your still off your game, we are getting you out of here" Damian said.

Dick POV

It's been two hours since the warehouse ordeal and honestly his head was killing I'm but luckily no one noticed, well he his brothers sis but didn't say anything. HE closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and was about asleep until he heard Wally's voice "Well that went well" Wally announced.

Dick opened his eyes to see Artemis with a annoyed look on her face "Shut up Bay Watch" he said and smacked Wally.

Superboy then joined the conversation "Hey do you think Halys the mastermind behind all of this" he asked.

He got up and glared at Superboy "Keep an open mind" he said

"It would explain all the lies" he heard Megan say.

He was pissed at this point "I told you to keep an open mind" he shouted and stormed out of the room.

No one POV

Dick didn't know where to go after he stormed out of the room so he decided to walk over to the old Flying Grayson's poster that Haly kept up after all these years. He closed his eyes and could hear the music and halys voice, and then the sound of his mother's last words before she and his father feel to their death. Dick fell to his knees and punched the wall; blood smeared the wall as he pulled his hand away. Just then he heard footsteps in the distance, looked up and saw his brothers running towards him.

Jason put his hand on Dicks shoulder and Damian grabbed Dicks injured hand checking the extent of the injury. But Jason was the first to speak "I would ask if you're ok, but we all know you're not" he said.

Damian looked up at the flying Grayson poster by Dicks head "Is that.."he began.

Dick shook his head and looked at Damian "It my parents and my poster" he cried.

Jason trying to cheer up his brother said "That's amazing birdy" he cheered and looked at Dick, only to see him still crying and frowned.

Damian stepped in and got down to his knees so he was eye to eye with Dick "I know its hard and trust me I trust me I wish I could take the pain away" Damian said "But I need you to be strong so that we can save this place, isn't that what you want"

Dick nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes. Jason and Damian smiled and Damian got up "and hey if you ever me I'll always be there for you "Jason stated.

Dick smiled "Thanks you guys, I'm really glad you came "he said

"Anytime little bird "Jason said smiling

"What Todd said" Damian added

"Come on little bird lets go back" Jason said putting an arm around Dicks shoulders

"Hey Dami" Dick asked

"Ya" Damian responded

Dick looked up at Damian "I think I know who is causing the sickness around the circus" he exclaimed

Jason looked at Dick "Your still sick, there is no way you are going after what happened the last time" Jason hissed.

Dick smiled but continued "Can you get the team for me" he asked and ran away towards the main tent

"Grayson" yelled Damian

"What the hell" cursed Jason

Damian cursed and pointed to the direction Dick went:" Go after him Todd, I'll go get the team" Damian ordered before walking away

After Jason entered the tent, he couldn't find Dick anywhere "birdy" Jason called. But what Jason heard next made him freeze in his tracks

"J..Jay c..Call Dami and tell him not to come" Dick answered with a trembling voice

Jason kept walking "Where are you" he shouted

"Fuck just do it Jay" Dick cursed

Now Jason knew something was wrong Dick never cursed" What's wrong D.." Jason started but stopped and what he saw next scared him. Dick was standing with a batarang at a man's throat"Z..Zucco" Jason gasped

Then with shaking hands Jason grabbed his phone and called Damian "Damian get down here right now, but come alone" Jason shouted

"Todd slow down, what's wrong" Damian asked

Jason put the phone slightly away from his ear and all he said was "Tony Zucco"

"Shit" Damian curdef and hung up the phone. Jason then put his sunglasses on and ran to were Dick was.

When Damian arrived he was terrified by what he saw. Dick and Jason were fighting zucco, while Zucco was going on about Dick's parents. "I remember you" Zucco laughed :I could never forget that face, you were the poor little boy who lost his parents".

Dick punched Zucco "you Bastard" he yelled "I'll kill you"

Damian ran over to Dick "Don't do anything rash Grayson" he commanded.

Jason then side kicked Zucco who stumbled to the ground

Dick laughed "No promises" he said

Jason then grabbed Dick who was struggling out of Jason's grasp.

"Let me go" Dick hissed

"No killing" Damian yelled as he dodged a attack from Zucco

Dick finally got free from Jason's grasp "He deserves it" he spat

Dick ran over to zucco and kicked him sending him flying

Jason went over to were Dick was "I hate to say it but he's right" Jason said "I've been down that path and there is no way I'm allowing you to go down it to"

Zucco then ran over to the platform getting away from trying to away from the brothers "Your parents deserved to die" he laughed "They..." but before he could finish Damian showed up behind him scaring him and causing him to fall.

Jason just stood there wishing the bastard would die after everything he put his younger brother through.

"Damn it" Dick yelled and ran to the top off the platform and caught Zucco before he hit the ground. Dick then swung to the platform where Damian was and dropped Zucco to his feet. "Happy" Dick hissed"I just saved the bastard who ruined my life" then Dick jumped off the platform and ran out of the tent.

It's been twenty since then, Damian ended up calling the cops. They found Dick in a corner trying not to cry.

Jason walked up to Dick and hugged him "You did the right thing" he stated "and coming from me that means something".

Damian looked at Dick and saw how hard he was trying to hold back his tears "Gray..Dick its ok to try" he soothed.

Dick looked at Jason then to Damian and the tears he tried so hard to hide started falling. He clutched Jason's shirt and buried his face into Jason chest He finally calmed down after a while and unburied himself from Jason's shirt.

"Its ok now" Jason said "Im right here"

Damian looked at Dick and galared at him "I was going to wait till later but I can't, so what the hell were you thinking" he yelled.

Dick stood up forgetting all his sorrow and glared at Damian "I didn't know it was Zucco" he scremed " I thought it was Jack".

Jason reached his hand out towards Dick "Di.."he started

"Bruce told me that Zucco was dead" Dick yelled "He lied to me and who knows you could have to"/

Jason put his hand on Dicks shoulder "No we…"he started but was cut off by Dick shoving his hand off.

"Get off me Todd"Dick hissed, then walked away.

"Damnit" Jason cursed and punched the wall "What do we do" he asked.

Damian sighed, "We have no choice, we have to call father".


	4. hospital

Bruce arrived at the circus grounds with an angry look on his face. Damian called him and informed his about what happened.

Damian and Jason were waiting, leaning against a wall when they saw Bruce and Tim arrive. Jason quickly got up and walked to Bruce with obvious anger in each step and Damian wasn't much better. Before Bruce could even talk Jason yelled "What the hell Bruce" he yelled.

"Jason calm down" Bruce snapped "Anger will not solve our problem"

All three of the brothers turned around and glared at Bruce "You know what fine we will talk about this after we find Dick because he is way more important then you're sorry ass" Jason hissed

Tim took a step towards Damian "Do you have any idea where he could have gone" he asked

Damian glared at Bruce and looked back at Tim "If I know Grayson, there is only one place he could have gone" Damian stated "follow me but he is in bad shape that's why we waiting for you because right now he's even pissed at Todd"

Dick stood by the old flying Grayson poster and sighed. It started to rain ten minutes ago and he was soaking wet and his clothes were sticking to him now. "I can't take this anymore" he thought, Dick looked up at the sky feeling the rain hit him as his tears and rain mixed together. All of a sudden he started to feel dizzy and clutched his head, "Damn my fevers getting worse" he cursed "I need a break from everything" and he fell onto the ground unconscious.

"He's over there" Jason yelled as he ran faster towards Dick. All three Bruce ran over to where Dick was.

"Dick open your eyes" Tim cried "Why isn't he waking up"

Damian then went over and put his hand on Dicks forehead, "he's burning up" he stated

Jason crouched down next to Damian "Damn his fever got worse" he cursed

Finally Bruce spoke "Worse" Bruce clenched "You were supposed to watch him"

"Don't you da…" Jason began but was interrupted by a groan

"Ugh" Dick groaned as he opened his eyes "Mami, Tati". Dick then grabbed Damian's shirt and smiled "Your back" he smiled

Tim looked at his brother with a face full of worry "He's hallucinating" he stated

Jason turned to Tim and glared "no shit Sherlock" he hissed

Bruce then started to walk towards Dick "We need to get him to the hospital" he said

Dick started thrashing "Nooo" he screamed "Jason, Damian, Tim don't let Bruce take me"

Dick then pressed himself further into Damian's chest "Dami, Dami, Dami" he sobbed

Bruce stopped in his tracks "Dick I.." he started but was cut off by Tim

"We will take care of him. It would be better if you left" Tim explained

Bruce looked at Dick "NO I.." he started

"Leave" Jason shouted

"Father right now Dick is terrified of you, so leave" Damian said

Bruce took one last glance at Dick but nodded and left.

Damian then looked back at Dick who was still burring himself into Damian's chest "shh its ok he's gone" he soothed "let's get him to Leslie" Damian then grabbed Dick and the tree brothers left the circus.

It's been two days since the brothers took Dick to Leslie and he still hasn't woken up. Dick ended up losing consciousness right after they left the circus, it seems like his fever was 104 and that they were lucky they got him in when they did.

Jason was pacing around the room again, while Damian and Tim were sitting by Dicks bed "Damn" Jason cursed "why isn't he awake"

Tim looked up at Jason with a face full of worry "He's been through a lot" Tim said

"Drakes right Todd" Damian sighed "We need to give him time, so just sit down" he said pointing to the other empty seat.

Jason stoped pacing and looked at his brothers "Fine" he huffed as he slumped down in the chair and grabbed Dicks hand and squeezed it, but jumped back up when he felt a squeeze back.

"Grayson" Damian asked "Dick"

Blue eyes that the brothers longed to see again slowly opened "Wh.. Jay, Dami, Tim" Dick asked" where am I"Dick then started to get up but was gently pushed back down by Jason.

"Stay laying down Grayson" Damian commanded

"Don't worry little bird, you're in to hospital" Jason said

"But wh.." Dick started and his eyes opened wide with realization

"It's ok Dick" Tim said "You had a really high fever and were out for a couple of days"

Dick shot up in the bed and gasped in pain "The circus, team what about Bruce" Dick rambled "Zucco"

Jason sat down next to Dick on the hospital bed "Hey.. Hey calm down, we will let Damian explain" Jason slightly laughed

Damian glared at Jason and looked back to Dick "Fine" he huffed "Once you ran away we called Bruce, but once we found you were unconscious, but you did wake up after a few minutes"

Dick looked away from Damian's stare "Di..Did I say anything" he stumbled

"Dick you freaked out once you saw Bruce" Tim explained

Dick sighed and leaned on Jason "So that's why he's not here" he said

Jason grabbed Dicks chin and lifted it up "It's not your fault, you had a high fever and were even hallucinating and after Bruce lied about Zucco" he said

Tim stood up "Dick look we didn't know about Zucco" Explained Tim

"We really didn't" Jason agreed

"Drake and Todd are telling the truth" Damian added

Dick looked at his brothers and gave a half smile "ya I know you would never lie to me" he said " and thanks"

Jason looked at Dick with a confused look "Thanks for what" he asked

"Being there for me"Dick said " Without you here I would have gave up a long time ago, so thank you for giving me some hope, Group hug" he asked sticking his hands out.

Both Tim and Jason laughed and hugged Dick

"Dami" Dick asked looking at his oldest brother

Damian huffed and looked away "I don't do hugs Grayson" he huffed

Dick looked at Damian and pouted

"Oh come on Demon spawn" Jason said pulling Damian into the hug

"Love you guys" Dick said

"Love you to "they all said.


	5. I quit

Dick was released from the hospital the next day, but it did take them an hour to convince him to come back to the manor. They finally succeeded when they explained that Bruce wouldn't be there because he was at Mt. Justice giving the team a excuses about what happened.

When they got to the door they were greeted by Alfred "Master Dick" smiled Alfred "Glad to see you're ok"

"I'm glad to see you to Alfred" Dick answered then looked to Damian

"Master Damian why don't you take Master Dick to his room so her can rest" Alfred said

"ya ok we will be upstairs" Damian said

Jason then put a hand on Dicks back and smiled "come on" Jason said

Dick nodded and all four brothers went upstairs. When they got to Dicks room Dick and Jason sat on the bed, while Tim and Damian sat in chairs nearby.

"Hey um Jay" Dick asked

"Ya" Jason answered

"Why did Bruce pick today to talk to the team" Dick asked "I mean it's been a few days since the circus ordeal"

Jason looked at Dick and sighed and ran a hand through his hair "He said he would wait, so that he wasn't home when you came back from the hospital" Jason explained

"I'm not defending him but I honestly think Bruce felt bad about all of this" Tim said

"Do you know when he will be back" Dick asked

"Tonight he said" Damian answered

"oh ok" Dick answered then looked down at his hands

The brothers were watching the latest episode of their favorite show when they heard a knock at the door. And Bruce appeared

"Father" Damian glared

"Bruce walked further into the room and stepped by Tim "Can you guys give us a minute" Bruce asked

Jason shifted in his spot "Sorry no can do Bruce" Jason answered

"Jason" Bruce said firmly

Tim stood up and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder "I would listen to Jason this time" Tim said "look"

Bruce looked over to Dick who was clutching Damian's shirt and slightly shaking

"Ok" Bruce sighed

Tim nodded and sat back down

Bruce looked at Dick and smiled " Dick" he said

"Y..YA" Dick stumbled avoiding Bruce's eyes

Bruce sighed and took a step towards Dick "I'm sorry for lying, I just didn't want you to live for revenge" Bruce said

Bruce looked towards Dick and waited for a second hoping he would say something but he didn't "He isn't worth it" he finished

Finally Dick let go of Damian and got uo and started to walk towards Bruce, Bruce expecting a hug but the brothers knew better

Dick got up to Bruce and punched him in th stomach "Not worth it.. Not worth it" he yelled "When your parents died you told me you never stoped looking for the man who murdered the, I know better then to kill Zucco but you had no right to lie about him being dead, I deserved to know that that bastard was still alive"

Bruce glared at Dick "Dick" he said coldly

Tim sensed Bruce's anger and stood in front of Dick but Bruce ignored him and pushed him down

"He killed me parents" Dick spat "You had no right to lie"

Bruce was pissed at this point "You have no right to talk to me like that" Bruce growled

Dick stepped closer to Bruce "What are you going to do ground me , lie to me, take Robin away" Dick spat

It was Jason's turn to try to calm the two down "Bruce stop being the fucking batman because right now he needs Bruce" Jason hissed

Bruce ignored Jason and acting like he wants even there "Maybe I should take Robin away" he hissed

"You know what" Dick asked putting his hands in the air "I'm done"Dick then walked past Bruce bumping his shoulder on the way

"Where the hell are you going" Bruce yelled

Dick laughed and turned around to look at Bruce "Anywhere but here" I'm leaving"

Bruce suddenly calmed down just realizing what he said "What Dick I.." he started

"Save it" Dick said "I quit". Dick then turned back around and walked out the door

Damian jumped up "Damn Drake Todd come on" he said as the three remaining brothers started to walk away

"Where are you going" Bruce asked

Jason punched Bruce in the face "To go after our brother" he hissed

"Im sorry Bruce but you just lost all your sons" Tim explained

" A father who does that to their kid is no father of mine" Damian hissed

Then the three brothers walked out of the room, never looking back


	6. Death

One year later

It's been one year since the four brothers walked out of Bruce's life. They all decided to keep their superhero names and moved to Bludhaven in s three bedroom apartments, with Dick and Jason sharing a room.

It was early Saturday morning, Damian and Tim was at work, while Jason and Dick were eating breakfast. Well Jason was eating breakfast; Dick was just moving his food around his plate.

"You got to eat" Jason said while taking another bite of his pancake

"I'm not hungry I'll eat later" Dick said while pushing his food into a corner

Jason took another bite of his pancake and pointed his fork at Dick "We both know that's a lie, you barley eat"

Dick looked at Jason and smirked "I've always ate like this"

Jason took the last bite of his hamburger and stood up "Ya and I'm Batman, remember that time we went to that restraint on your birthday, you ate three hamburgers" Jason put his dishes in the sink and sat back down "At least eat half"

Dick nodded "Fine but the reason I ate three hamburgers was because it was my birthday and they were really good" Dick then started eating and after fifteen minutes was finished. "There I ate half, can I go to the library now I have to study"

Jason smiled and ruffled Dick's hair "Yes you can go, just make sure you are home before Damian and Tim get home we don't want a repeat of last time"

Dick looked at Jason and smiled "Ha I hear you Dami was mad, anyways thanks Jay" Dick said while jumping up, grabbing his stuff and going out the door.

Bludhaven library three hours later

Dick closed his library book and looked at the clock 3:30 it read "Dami and Tim should be getting home soon, I better go" Dick got u, grabbed his stuff and headed out of the library.

Dick looked around, he hated living here, but he loved being Robin here. Bludhaven was twice as bad as Gotham with twice as many criminal outbreaks because of this Dick always wore his Robin outfit under his clothes.

Dick was halfway home when he remembered that Jason told him to always call him before he heads home. Dick rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his phone. Jason was number one on his speed dial, followed by Damian and Tim. He pressed one and it rang and then Jason answered "Sorry Jay I forgot to call you, I'm headed home"

"It's ok thanks for calling, I don't think you're going to make it before Damian gets home though but.." Jason was cut off by a loud bang and a familiar laughter" what's that"

Dick looked around "I don't know but it sounds like.." he started but was stopped once he saw someone standing on the building "I see someone, I'm going to take a closer look"

Jason cursed on the other side of the phone "No just stay there till we arrive, Damian and Tim are walking in now"

Dick laughed "Sorry Jay already got close enough to see who it is"

"Damn it Dick I told you to wait" Jason cursed

"You told me to wait after I was already here"

"smartass" Jason mumbled"anyways who is it"

Dick started into change into Robin "you're not going to like this Jay" there was a pause "Its Joker"

"Shit, shit, shit" Jason cursed and a meager Todd was heard from the background and Jason explaining what was going on "Don't do anything we are on our way"

Dick sighed "sorry Jay I have to go"

"No you don't" Jason yelled

"You don't understand Jay" Dick said looking up at Joker and frowning "YThey have Bruce" then he hung up the phone

Dick ran over to the building where Joker was. Bruce now Batman was unconscious with the Joler repeatedy hitting him.

"Stop" Dick yelled

Joker threw Bruce aside and turned to Dick "ah nice for you to join us Robin, your just in time to see Batman die"

Dick got into a fighting position "only you're going down today Joker"

Joker shook his finger back and forth "NO Robin no today" Joker then put his hand in his pocket "Do you know what Batman's greatest weakness is"

Dick looked up at him confused "Batman doesn't have a weakness" he spat

Joker started laughing "oh yes he does you" Joker then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dicks head " goodbye Robin" then he pulled the trigger"

Dick closed his eyes waiting for the impact, knowing full well he could never dodge the bullet in time. HE waited and waited, but it never came so he opened his eyes.

What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life. Bruce was on the ground by his feet, he had taken the bullet,"Bruce" Dick yelled falling to his knees

Dick heard footsteps in the distance, Jasons yelling and fighting but he was going into shock and only paid attention to Bruce. He jumped when a bloody hand was placed on his face.

"Dick" Bruce coughed

"B..Bruce its ok you'll be ok"

Bruce coughed again, this time blood "I'm sorry"

Dick then started crying "No I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that I love you, please don't die, you promised never to leave me alone"

Bruce coughed again "I'm sorry but I don't think I can keep that promise"

"no..No Bruce, Bruce, Dad "Dick screamed

"Watch over each other and be happy, I'll always love you "Bruce said as his hand slipped off Dicks face leaving blood smears and then his eyes closed.

"noooo" Dick screamed and then he was out cold


	7. its my turn to protect you

Five months later

After Dick collapsed he was taken to hospital Just in case and luckily he wasn't physically hurt, but emotionally he was beyond repair. He became reckless in every mission and developed a slit personality, one for Robin and another for Dick.

"What the hell Dick" Jason yelled "Don't you ever go into a fight alone, you could have died, you almost did"

Dick glared at Jason from across the table. It was one in the afternoon, Dick and Jason went on patrol that morning because of some rumors about Poison Ivy breaking out and Damian and Tim were at work. After Bruce died and large funeral was held, Damian had to take over Wayne industries and Tim decided to help him. They also all moved back to Gotham in the mansion. It was only the four of them because Alfred said he needed to take a break after Bruce's death.

"So what" Dick said calmly "I saved those people didn't I"

"You won't be saying that when I tell the Demon" Jason hissed" You don't go jumping off buildings without any gear"

Dick laughed " I knew you would catch me"

When Dick is just Dick he is his normal self, but once he becomes Robin he becomes reckless and always seems to get himself hurt while trying to protect someone.

"Look Jay, why don't we play some video games later as an apology" Dick said

Jason sighed he really couldn't keep up with this personality thing. "Ok just be more careful"

Dick got up and Hugged Jason "Yes sir" Dick saluted jokingly

At that time the door opened and Damian and Tim entered. Dick jumped up and hugged Tim then Damian.

"How was your day" Dick smiled

Damian and Tim went and sat by Jason with Dick standing by them

"Fine" Damian grumbled "how did father manage this company all alone"

"I know it's hard even with the two of us" Tim complained

Dicks eyes suddenly darkened at the mention of Bruce but quickly went back to normal

Damian saw this but just shook it off "Anyways how was patrol today"

"Fine" Dick chirped "There were no causality's"

Jason laughed "Same old same old"

Damian sighed "were you reckless again Grayson"

"Bingo" Jason grinned leaning back in his chair "Don't worry I already talked to him"

"YA he already talked to me"

"I'm guessing that won't change anything" Tim asked

"Nope" Dick answered

Dick then walked over to Jason and pulled his chair back causing him to fall

"Why you" Jason yelled "come here"

Dick ran over to his bedroom laughing "I'd rather take my chances with Ivy"

Jason got to Dicks door and dragged him back down stairs, Dick pouting the entire him.

Damian sighed and stood up 'Everyone suit up, the league contacted us'

Dick wiggled out of Jason's grasp and Stood up "This late why"

Damian started to walk towards the BatCave "They didn't say, come one and we will find out"

Recognized Robin Bol the computer announced as Dick walked out of the zelta tubes. Superman walked over to him "Where are your brothers"

Dick grinned and put his hands behind his head "Their coming" he simply said. At that time the computer went off recognized NIghtwing Bo5, Redhood, Bo3, RedRobin Bo4.

"Robin" Damian hissed "Don't run ahead"

"I was feeling the aster"

Tim frowned "You only feel the aster when your Robin" he mumbled

Superman looked between the four brother confused "Anyways follow me"

The four brothers were lead to the conference room and everyone took their seat but Dick. He hesitated a second before sitting in what used to be Bruce's chair. Once he sat down he looked up and saw everyone staring at him "Well are you going to start" he snapped.

Superman nodded and cleared his throat before beginning "I contacted you all because we have a problem on our hands and we are going to need all hands on this one"

Jason clasped his hands and learned on the table "What type of disaster"

"It seems the Joker, Poison ivy and Slade have joined forces" Superman said

A loud thump was heard and all eyes were on Dick who fell on the floor who quickly got back up and sat down avoiding everyone's eyes.

Damian looked over at his youngest brother to make sure he was ok and looked back at suoerman "Who is slade out of jail" he hissed.

Only the brothers knew about Slades constant attempted to recruit Dick as his apprentice.

That's when the Flash got up and turned on the TV. "We received this video message today"

The video showed Slade with Poison Ivy and Joker in the background." Well hello Robin or should I say Richard Grayson I missed you" Dick winced at the icy tone in Slade's Voice. "I've missed my apprentice and unless you surrender we will destroy everything you hold dear might I remind you about what happened to Batman" Slade laughed "Ill give you 4 hours" then with that the video ended.

"What the hell"Jason yelled as he jumped up and then looked over to Dick who was now shaking "Birdy" he asked.

Then Damian and Rim also jumped up when they saw Dick having a panic attack"Dick breath in and out" Tim said

"It's ok Birdy we won't let him take you" Jason soothed

"I will protect you Grayson don't worry" Daman stated

Then realization hit Dick as he was about to lose consciousness from the lack of air "No not this time" he whispered "I'm not losing anyone else it's my turn to protect you"

Then the computer went off recognized Robin BOl

"Dick" the brothers yelled


	8. Slade

Two hours and forty one minutes is how long the brothers have been stuck in the league. Right after Dick ran out they did run after him of course but Dick locked the cave so that no one could get in and no one could get out for three hours.

Jason sat down shaking with anger "I'm going to kill him when I find him"

"Todd we should be worried and finding a solution to get out of here not killing him" Damian sighed

Jason huffed and gave an awkward laugh I'm just so worried that when we find him I'm going to kill him for making me this worried"

Tim got up and looked at the clock "thirteen minutes to go"

"I knew he was smart but shutting down the whole league tower and their systems, no buddy could fix it" Jason said

Damian stood up and stretched "Nine minutes can't this damn clock go any faster"

"Jason he once locked down the whole Batcave for three days" Tim pointed out

Jason looked at Tim with a confused look "When did this happen"

Tim quickly put his hands over his mouth realizing what he just said

"What" Jason shouted

Damian turned to Jason "Dick told us not to tell you but… After your death he locked himself in the Batcave for three days without coming out and once he did Bruce said he went to some summer thing, but we know that's not the whole story"

Jason stood up "What the hell' Jason cursed "It's been two years since I came back and I have been told this now"

"Jason it was all in the past, we don't actually know what went on that time only Bruce and Dick knew and when we tried to talk to him he got really mad and said never to tell you "Tim whispered

There was a long pause

Jason sat back down and ran his hands threw his hair " I really hope he is ok"

Damian walked over to Jason and put his hand on his shoulder "He was trained by Bruce, Slade, the titans, young justice, the entire league and us, I'm sure he will be fine"

Jason sighed "He has never gone up against Poison Ivy, Joker and Slade all at once"

"Y aim worried about that to Dick doesn't have a great reputation with Ivy, Slade has almost killed him and after the Joker killed both you and Bruce" Tim trailed off

"Its ok to talk about it, my death taught me a lot" Jason said

Damian sat back down "four minutes"

Tim turned to Jason "What do you mean"

"You remember how Bruce kept telling Dick how much he loved him during his dying moments. You truly don't realize what you have until it's gone. When I was dying I realized how much you guys meant to me and how much I screwed up" Jason whispered

It was silent for a minute then Damian spoke "I think Bruce's death made Grayson realize how much all of us mean to him"

"That's why he has become so reckless" tim added

Jason stood up and crossed his arms "I just had a emotional conversation with you and you don't say anything. We all know I only talk about my emotions with Dick"

Damian smirked "Thanks for sharing"

"Im never going to talk about my emotions with you again" Jason shouted

Just then the computer went off "Lockdown Disabled"

Jason started walking to the door and put on his mask "Let's go get our little brother back

It's been two hours and forty one minutes and Dick had finally taken down both Poison Ivy and Joker all that was left was slade

Dick stopped walking and checked his injuries, a sprained wrist, black eye, two cracked ribs, one broken rib and 2 bruised, he sighed and continued walking.

Then he stopped when he saw Slade "I'm here Slade"

"Oh yes I see you made it Robin" Slade looked Dick over "You seem like you had trouble with the other two I guess I will have to train you harder than I thought"

Dick crossed his arms "Im not going anywhere until you tell me what you have over me"

Slade laughed "I see you still an attitude, no matter two weeks with me and you won't dare talk back"

Dick stepped closer and grabbed Slades shirt and pulled him closer "What did you go" he growled

Slade pushed Dick off causing him to fall on the ground "I would watch what you say boy" Slade then rummaged throw his pocket and pulled out a button "I press this button your brothers die"

"What" Dick stampered

Slade then pulled out a computer with all his brothers' names on it and probe looking things in their blood

"What are those" Dick asked

Slade smirked and pulled out a vile "This is what was injected into your brothers blood stream, you know I had a part in killing Batman and I could easily kill your brothers"

Dick lowered his head in defeat "Fine ill…." He started but then his older brothers ran up

"Like hell you are" Jason yelled as he started to run faster

"I'm sorry" Dick said as he started to walk closer to Slade

"nooo" Tim yelled

"Grayson" Damian shouted

Dick then got to Slade 'I'm sorry Slade but I can't be your apprentice"

Slade frowned "What" he growled "Fine your Brothers die then" Slade then pushed to putton and the three brothers fell to the ground in pain

Dick smirked and grabbed the vile out of Slades hand and drank it. I'm sorry but if you kill my brothers you have to kill me to and we all know how much you hate to lose


	9. Return

Slade laughed "Did you really think that would work, you are right I do hate losing but I hate giving up even more"

Dick backed away and fell to the ground "No no no" he chanted in his head

Jason then tried to get up but fell to the ground in pain "R robin"

Dick turned to his brothers and saw that they couldn't hold on much longer and he grabbed his hair and pulled on it "This wasn't supposed to happen they can't die because of me"

Dick looked up at Slade

"Gr..Grayson" Damian yelled as he got up and stumbled back down

"Stop" Dick yelled

Slade smiled " Come join me and I will let your brothers live"

Dick looked back at his brothers and back to Slade "Stop just Stop I will join you"

"R..Robin don't" Jason panted heavily

"Im sorry Jay, Dami, Tim I love you guys" Dick whispered as he gave in to Slade

Just as they were about to leave two batarangs hit Slade in the shoulder

There was a dark figure in the shadows "If you touch my boy ill hurt you"

Dick turned to the figure and gasped "Bruce"

Bruce jumped down from the building he was standing on and landed in front of Dick

Dick stood there shocked "Bruce but how"

Slade frowned and his eyes full of anger "You how, how can Batman be alive I had the Joker kill you"

Damian then got up "Father"

"Batman" Jason yelled

"Batman" Tim whispered "But how"

"it doesn't matter why I'm alive all you need to know is that I'm pissed and no one likes a angry bat" Bruce yelled

Slade took a step closer to Bruce and looked him over "The lazarus pit, who brought you back to life"

Dick fell to his knees and started crying

"It doesn't matter" Bruce spat

Slade then grabbed his sword and pointed it at Bruce "No matter I will just kill you again and this time there will be nothing left to bring back" he then raised his sword

Bruce was about to dodged but felt hands push his to the ground

"ahh" Dick screamed

"Dick" Tim yelled

Jason and the other two brothers then got up and started to run toward Dick

Bruce got up and turned to where Dick was laying. He was on the ground face first in a pool of blood"Noo"

"You bastard" Jason yelled and was about to attack Slade but was held back by Damian

"Todd don't we can't win with the shape we are in" Damian said

"But he" Jason paused "Look at what he did to Dick"

"He's right we can't win in our shape if we all fight we will all end up dead" Tim added

Dick slowly got up and stood up swaying

"Dick" Jason said "Don't get up you…Dick?"

Damian looked at his brother to notice that the normal blue eyes were red with rage

Dick clenched his fist "Ill kill you bastard" Dick then ran over to Slade

Tim tried to grab him but missed and Jason did grab him but was punched in the face

Slade laughed "Nw now Robin we don't want to do anything we will regret"

"Robin don't kill him" Bruce yelled

Dick laughed and turned to Bruce "Sorry but I am and trust me Slade I'm not going to regret it"

Dick then got up to Slade and grabbed a gun out of his pocket

"That's mine" Jason yelled as he checked all his pockets "Dick don't"

"How the hell did he get that" Bruce yelled

Dick then raised the gun and put his hand on the trigger but Slade was faster and knocked it out of his hands "DO you really think you can beat me in your condition"

Slade then grabbed Dick and pulled him up "Goodbye Robin" he then threw Dick and he hit the wall with a sickening thud

"Damn it Damian I don't care anymore I'm going to hurt him, anyone who hurts my brother deserves it" Jason yelled

"Don't Hood" Bruce said

"Damn you, I don't listen to you anymore, the others may forgive you but I won't, you hurt Dick and no one hurts my brother" Jason spat

"Ja.." Tim began

"I'm going to kill him" Jason shouted as he ran towards Slade

"Jason" Bruce yelled "Damian stop him"

"Sorry father but I'm with Todd on this one" Damian said

Jason got to Slade and grabbed his extra gun out of his pocket and shot Slade in the leg before Slade could even react.

Slade fell down in pain and Jason shot him five more times in the chest

Tim walked over to Jason and grabbed his hand " Jay that's enough he's dead"

Jason lowered his gun

"Jason I don't care what he did we don't kill" Bruce hissed

Jason gave Tim his gun and walked over to Bruce " Your right you don't but I will to protect my family unlike you I would do anything for them even kill"

Daman sighed then gasped "Grayson" he yelled remembering Dick

Damian then ran over to Dick with Bruce and the other two right behind him. Damian got to Dick and picked him up and felt for a pulse "Its ok he's alive"

Bruce sighed with relief and got up and turned around

"Father where you are going" Damian asked

"I still have stuff to do I can't return yet" Bruce said

"Bruce it will kill Dick if you leave" Tim said

Bruce glanced at Dick and started to walk away "goodbye" he then disappeared into the shadows

"Bastard go ahead and run away again" Jason hissed. He then grabbed Dicks cheeks and lightly pated them "come on wake up"

"let's get him to…." Damian began but heard a groan "Grayson"

Dick slowly opened his eyes and turned to Jason then Damian and last Tim with fear in his eyes

"What's wrong with him" Jason asked

"Dick" Tim asked

"Grayson are you ok" Damian asked

Dick crawled out of Damian's hands until he hit the wall "Who.. Who are you"


	10. Amnesia

"Amnesia" Jason yelled "What the hell do you mean he has amnesia"

Jason glanced over at Dick who was in the hospital bed

"Calm down Jason" Leslie said

Jason growled and glared at her "My little brother has amnesia and your telling me to calm down" he said as he punched the nearby wall

Leslie looked at Damian with pleading eyes. Normally he would have calmed Jason down but right now he was to pissed right now

"Its temporary right" Tim asked

Leslie sighed and motioned for them to come to her office. Once they were there she spoke "Im not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure you're the damn doctor" Jason yelled

"What do you mean" Damian asked

"It seems Dick purposely caused the amnesia" Leslie explained

"You mean like he wanted to forget everything" Tim asked

Leslie sat down at her office desk "you said Bruce returned right"

"Ya but he disappeared soon afterword's" Damian explained

"I've known Dick since he was young and he has been through a lot and after Bruces death and him returning not to mention you said Slade almost killed you guys" Leslie said

"Im worried" Jason exclaims

Damian ran his hands through his hair " So how long will it take for him to recover physically"

Leslie looked over her charts "About a month, but emotionally longer"

"How can we help his memory return" Tim asked

"Just do stuff as you normally do, but its all up to Dick if his memory returns" Leslie explained

Jason narrowed his eyes " What do you mean"

"Im saying that if he chooses not to remember then there is nothing we can do" Leslie answered

Jason tightened his fist "Trust me his memory is going to return and I am getting my brother back" he said as he left the office

Jason grabbed Dicks hand and held on to it right now he was the only one in the room because Tim and Damian were still talking to Leslie

Jason looked down at Dick "Please come back to me"

A single tear fell down Jason's cheek "I can live without you, you're the reason I even gave this family a chance without you I would have gone to the dark side, please wake up please"

Jason held Dicks hand closer in the hopes that he would wake up again but when it didn't work he started to cry

Damian and Tim leaned against the wall by Dicks room listening to Jason talk "he never cries" Damian stated

"Dami Dick hasn't woken up since we brought him in and Leslie said it would probably be awhile plus the fact that even when he does wake up he won't remember us" Tim said

Damian looked away from Tim and a single tear fell down his cheek "Im worried"

"me to" Tim agreed "But we…." He started but jumped when he heard Jason yell

Damian pushed open the door and they ran inside "Whats the matter"

"he…he.." Jason stampered

Tim looked over to Dick and saw his eyes were open "Your awake"

"Grayson" Damian smiled

Jason looked at Dick and back away afraid to say anything "Im glad your awake do you feel ok"

Dick looked between his brothers "I guess"

"Im glad but …." JASon paused "Do…DO you know who I am"

Dick frowned "IM sorry I though you were the Doctor"

Jason took a few steps back and slide on the floor and started silently crying

Damian stepped closer to Dick "No we are your brothers"

Dick tilted his head "I have brothers, wait…"

"What is it" Tim whispered

"Who am I" Dick asked as he started hyperventilating "why cant I remember anything"

Damain ran over to Dick and hugged him not caring if his other briothers saw "Shhh calm down its ok we will tell you everything"

Dick continued to hyperventilate "Its not working" Damian cried "Tim get Leslie"

Tim ran out of the room

"Todd get up we know full well you're the only one that can calm him down right now" Damian said

Jason looked at Damian and jumped like he just realized what was going on "What happened"

Jason ran over to Dick and Damian moved away. Jason then wrapped his arms around Dick and whispered in his ear "Its ok"

Dick slowly stopped hyperventilating

"We will help you remember" Jason said

Dick looked up at Jason "Jay"

Jason gasped and let go "Do you remember"

"No I, im sorry I don't know why I said that" Dick said shyly

"its ok that's what you call me" Jason answered

Damian turned his head and walked out of the room closing the door behind him when Tim and Leslie came running up. "It's ok Jason calmed him down"

"But I should.." Leslie began

"Leslie you know Dick and even though he lost his memory, Jason's the only one that can calm him down when he gets that bad" Tim said

Damian peered in the doorway and saw Dick and Jason sitting on the bed with Jason hugging Dick who was still crying "Please bring our brother back Jason"


	11. Secrets

Dick was released from the hospital a week later and the brothers decided it was Better to head home

Dick let out a gasp as they pulled up to a big mansion "we live here"

"Welcome home birdy" Jason smiled

"Birdy" Dick asked tilting his head

Jason lowered his eyes and slightly turned his head "that's what I use to call you but…"

Damian then stopped the car and turned it off, Dick unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Jason " you can do whatever"

Damian opened the door and mumbled " Damn amnesia"

" what" Dick asked

"Nothing" Damian replied well stepping out of the car " let's go inside"

When they entered the mansion A grandfather clock caught Dicks eye

"What is it b….Dick" Jason said hesitating

Dick shook his head "nothing"

Tim put on a smile " is there anything you want to ask us" Tim asked

" no I barley even know you and I'm just going to ask you my whole life story no thank you but right now I'm tired so can you show me to my room Jay" Dick asked

Jason flinched at the tone in his brother's voice "sure" he said as lead Dixk up to his room

When Jason returned he sat next to Damian and put his head on the counted " he's so cold to me"

Damian sighed " I know he's not even trying to remember"

"I really want to get his memory back I miss our fun and playful brother" Tim added

"We just have to meet ring despite how much he tries to reject it" Damian said

" ya and trust me we will get our brother back" Jason said

Later that night Dick woke up sweating and gasping after a horrible nightmare. Knowing full well he couldn't go back to sleep he slipped out of bed and walked downstairs. Dick looked around and noticed that everyone was asleep so he kept walking and stopped at the grandfather clock and noticed it wasn't working so he opened it up and pulled on the strings to reveal a secret passage.

"What the" Dick started as he walked down the staircase

When he hit the bottom step he looked around and automatically went to the computer

" these people are hiding something and I'm going to find out what" Dick said

Dick went through the computer for half an hour until he found a file names Richard Grayson

"Isn't that my name" Dick thought as he clicked on the file

A man in a black suit appeared and started talking. Dick if your watching this that means I have failed. If that is true there are some secrets I need to tell you. He took a deep breath and continued I've lied to you for years, I've been working for the Joker. I've been pretending to be a good guy so that I could get close to the Justice league so that I could uncover all their secrets and destroy them from within. Despite these lies it wasn't a lie that I love you guys. But if you ever get in the way of my mission I won't hesitate to kill you and Jason's death was proof of that. I'm the one who had Jason killed that night and unless you want to see anyone else die I suggest you stay away. Then the screen went black

"What the hell" Dick yelled " who was that man"

Dick jumped out of his seat when he heard a beeping sound and the name Joker pop up on the screen

" wait isn't that the man the man on the screen was working for" Dick whispered

Dick then walked over to the case full of costumes and stopped at the one that said Robin

" Robin why does that…." Dick began but held his head in pain." I don't really get it but I think I know what I have to do" he said as he grabbed the costume and ran out of the cave.

Jason walked to Dicks room and opened the door to make sure he was ok but gasped when he saw he was gone. " Damian" he yelled

Just then Tim and Damian ran to Dicks room " what"

Jason turned it Damian " he's gone"

"What" Tim yelled looking in Dicks room " let's go look"

The brothers split up and looked all over the mansion " he's not here" Tim said

"you don't think he…" Jason said looking at the clock

Damian opened the clock "it's worth a try"

The brothers walked down the stairs and into the cave and saw the computer was on.

"He was here" Tim started

Jason walked to the computer and clicked on the video and nearly fell over."he...he…tried to "

"That bastard" Damian yelled " he's been lying to us and he even had part in your death when I get ahold of…"

"guys" Tim said interrupting Damian

The brothers looked at Tim

"The robin costumes gone" Tim said


	12. Father no more

Dick jumped to the next building; he was surprised at how well he managed to jump from building to building. "The computer said it was around here"

Dick looked around the area but didn't see anyone "Damn I don't even know how this joker guys looks"

Just then a green haired figure with white makeup appeared "Well hello Robin or should I say Richard Grayson"

"How do you know my name" Dick spat well figuring out what weapons he had on him

Joker laughed and leaned against the wall "Om sure you've seen the video Bruce kept on the computer"

"Who the hell is Bruce" Dick shouted

Joker straightened back up with a confused look

"I said who this Bruce is" Dick yelled "Was he the one in the video"

Joker all of a sudden leaned his head back and started laughing "Oh my god you have amnesia, I can't wait to tell Bruce"

"Who is Bruce" Dick repeated

"He was your father but trust me his love is nothing because he will do anything I say" Joker laughed

"damn you" Dick cursed

Just then three more figures appeared "What the hell"

"W..Jay" Dick asked

Joker grabbed some laughing gas as Damian kicked it out of his hand

"What are you doing here" Dick asked

"We are hear to save your sorry ass" Jason yelled

"I don't need your help" Dick spat

"We are going to help you even if you don't want it" Tim said

Just then Joker started laughing and ran away

"Look what you guys did he got away" Dick yelled as he ran after the Joke r

"Let's go after them" Damian said

Dick jumped ran after the Joker until he stopped at an old abandoned warehouse

"Ready to face me you coward' Dick hissed

Joker laughed again and then smiled "you won't understand Robin but let's just say after today history is going to repeat itself"

Just then Damian, Jason and Tim ran up to Dick and Jason was the first to speak "Don't you dare"

"ah but I am but this time I'm going to have some help" Joker laughed

Just then Bruce appeared from the shadows

Jason clenched his fist in rage "What the hell Bruce"

Dick looked at the man and frowned "That's my father"

Damian turned to Dick " No that man was never our father "

"Explain yourself" Tim hissed

Bruce smiled and tilted his head "Didn't you watch my video"

Jason ran for Bruce and was about to punch him but Bruce caught his fist "I watched your damn video murder but that doesn't explain why this bastard killed you"

Bruce looked at the brothers "It was set up I wanted to destroy you from within and that meant destroying Dick who would in the end destroy you but I saw my plan didn't quiet go as planned"

"You…" Damian began

Bruce cut him off "I faked my death and I know if I came back it would destroy Dick"

"I'm going to kill you" Dick spat

"Trust me Robin its not me that's dying tonight but your brothers" Joker laughed "we were going to kill your brothers and give you to Slade but it seems he was killed"

Jason grabbed his gun out of his pocket "no one is dying here but you"

Jason was about to run after Bruce but Dick put out his hand and stopped him

"What are you doing Dick" Damian hissed

"Don't stop me" Jason yelled

With a emotionless face Dick turned to face Jason "don't move"

Dick then walked over to Bruce slowly

"Come back here" Jason yelled

"Dick don't" Tim shouted

Jason then ran after Dick but was coughed by the Joker, he tried to get free but was stuck

"Let me go" Jason yelled

Dick turned around and saw Joker holding Jason. "Let him go"

Joker laughed and grabbed Jason's gun out of his hand and pointed it at his head

"Jason" Damian yelled

"Jason" Tim shouted "Let him go"

Dick stood there in a daze and all of a sudden dropped to the ground and grabbed his head in pain. HE then shot up when he heard the trigger being pulled "No Jay"

Dick then ran over to Joker and punched him in the face causing him to drop Jason. Dick then looked over at Damian and Tim who were being held by Bruce "You better let my brothers go or I swear I won't have control over what I do" Dick then grabbed Jokers gun and shot the Joker three times until he fell to the ground dead.

He then walked over to Bruce and pointed the gun at him "Let my brothers go or you will end up like him"

Bruce laughed "You wouldn't"

"You want to bet" Dick spat

Damian tried to get out of Bruce's grasp "Don't Dick, he's still your father "

Dick smiled "No my father died when I was nine, this man has just manipulated us from day one, now ill give you three second" Dick said as he raised the gun to Bruce's head "One..two..Three" then the trigger was pulled


	13. Death again

Ok so im going to explain what happened with Bruce. He took the Brothers in so that he could boost his reputation as a good guy so he basically used them. Then when he didn't need them anymore he tried to get rid of them with the Jokers help. He successfully killed Jason but as we know Jason was revived. So he came up with a new plan for the Joker to Kill him and revive him later on which he did. Then when Slade appeared he knew that if Slade took Dick he saw it as a chance to destroy the brothers all together. But sadly when that didn't work he planned to kill them at the same place where Jason died.

Bruce fell to the ground dead as Dick lowered the gun. Damian and Tim squirmed out of there dead fathers grasp

"You… You" Tim stuttered

Damian ran over to Dick and grabbed the gun out of his hands. Dick looked at his hands and saw Bruce's blood on them "I.. I killed him, I killed Bruce"

Tim got up and ran over to Jason who was unconscious

"Is.. is he ok" Dick asked

Tim picked up Jason and brought him over "Hes ok"

Just then a groan was heard and JASon woke up "NO don't shot" he screamed

"Jason its ok" Tim soothed

Jason looked around and noticed the two dead bodies and jumped up "what happened" he shouted as he looked over to Dick who was covered in blood "Are you hurt"

Dick frowned and fell to his knees

"Grayson" Damian asked worriedly

"Im sorry Jay" Dick said "im sorry.. Im sorry…Im sorry"

"What the hell happened" Jason yelled

"he.." Tim began

"He what" Jason shouted

Damian sighed "Dick killed them"

Jason looked over to Dick who was now crying "he what..but wait.." Jason said crouching down next to Dick "You have your memory back don't you"

All Dick did was nod and hugged Jason

Jason hugged him back "Its ok you protected us"

"I killed my own father" Dick yelled

Tim crossed his arms "You said yourself he wasn't our father"

"I know but he still raised us" Dick cried as he slowly started to close his eyes

"Grayson" Damian said jumping slightly

"Hes ok just asleep" Jason said "why don't we get him home"

The brothers nodded and started to watch away

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Dick you have to eat" Damian said while placing food on his plat

Dick pushed the food away and stood up "I don't deserve to eat" He said as he walked away "Ill be in my room"

Jason walked downstairs and saw Dick leaving "Did you eat already"

Dick ignored him and continued walking. Jason walked into the kitchen and sat down "he didn't eat again did he"

Damian placed food on Jason's plat and sat down "No"

Jason looked at the food but wasn't hungry all of a sudden "It's been weeks since he's ate"

"we need to do something he's already collapsed three times" Damian stated

Jason sighed and looked around "where's Tim"

"Library he said he need to be alone for a while" Damian said

"so he goes to the library" Jason teases

"You know him" Damian sighed

_\

"Everything I've done, everything I've worked for..it was for nothing" Dick stared at his ref;ection, looking past the bruises on his body "I killed the man who I thought was my father and everything I have did till now was so I could prove to him im not a failure, but I am" he was np better than the scum on earth that the justice league fought so hard to protect. He always knew someone would die because of him but did he take the chance to change that no and now his father was dead and he's the one that killed him.

"I knew if I came back it would destroy you" Bruces words rang threw his head making it difficult to do anything now a he didn't tell Bruce about Jason, Jason wouldn't have died, it was his fault he died and he knew he could never make that up to him.

Dick had just been a pawn in Bruce's game. A pawn that was used to destroy not only the justice league but his brothers as well.

Dick told his brothers not to tell the league about Bruce since he wasn't a danger anymore and they all agreed. But maybe it was the fact that he wanted Bruce to remain the hero or Gathom so he could falsely believe he was a good man.

Dick looked away from his reflection, feeling a emptiness he had learned to embrace. A numb feeling coursed throughout his body anything would feel better than this

Even death

-/

Jason decide to give up on eating this morning and placed his food on the counter "Hey Damian"

"Ya"Damian asked lifting his head up

"I know I never asked you this but what happened after my death" Jason asked

Damian chocked on the food he was eating "What.. why do you want to know now"

Jason sat back down "After learning that Bruce had a part in my death I want to know how he acted "

Damian sighed "It seemed like you death hit everyone hard especially Bruce and Dick but I have afeeling that Bruced used that for his advantage"

"What do you mean" Jason asked

"Bruce become more aggressive and he trained us all harder then ever after your death. Bruce yelled at Tim once for not being strong enough and yelled at Dick for letting you die" Damian answered

"That bastard blamed Dick for my death" Jason yelled

"I have a feeling that he tried to break this family apart even back then" Damian muttered "But then when you came back he didn't have anything over us so he went back to normal so that his cover wasn't blown"

Jason sighed "I can't believe it"

"that's not even the worst because you didn't return to the manor till four months later and since Dick know you were alive he tried even harder and trained harder then he has ever done before, he even trained till be passed out from exhaustion"

"Why was I never told this" Jason hissed

"Dick asked us not to and honestly after you returned to the manor Dick became his normal self" Damian sighed "Jason Dick told me never to tell you this but he also… he cut himself"

"What" Jason yelled jumping up "What the hell do you mean he cut himself"

"Listen T…" Damian began but stopped when a thud was heard from upstairs.

Jason and Damian didn't think twice and ran upstairs. When they opened Dicks door they hated what they saw. Dick was sitting on the floor unconscious.

"Dick" the brothers yelled


	14. Fever

Jason and Damian ran over to Dick. Jason picked him up and sighed with relief ."He just collapsed again"

Damian looked at Dick and frowned "see if he has a temperature he looks sick"

Jason looked down at Dick and saw Damian was right. So he put his hand on his forehead. "Hes burning up"

Without a word Damian left and returned a few seconds later with a thermometer and handed it to Jason. Jason put it in Dicks mouth and sighed when he saw the results. "103"

Damian glanced at the clock "I have to be at Wayne enterprise in twenty minutes and Tim said he wouldn't be home till tomorrow can you take care of him"

Jason smiled and nodded "Sure I got this go to work"

Damian glanced at Dick one more Time and left. Jason picked Dick up and placed him on the bed.

-/

A wave of intense nausea washed across his whole body, he couldn't be sick here. Dick glanced over to see a sleeping Jason. He quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Dick looked at his completion, man he looked like crap. Then another intense wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the toilet and threw up.

After that he decided to take a shower. It would be awhile till Jason wakes up again and he couldn't wake him up because he didn't think Jason's been sleeping lately. The shower was hot and the steam made him feel a little better. Dick stood there letting the hot water fall across his neck and down his back. After some time he noticed that the shower was making him feel dizzy so he decided to turn the shower off and got out.

After drying himself and putting on some clean clothes Dick filled up a cup of water and started to slowly sip it. He then started to feel like throwing up and dropped the cup and ran to the toilet and vomited again. Exhausted the heaving finally came to a end and he slumped onto the floor. He felt drained like he had no energy left. Dick then closed his eyes deciding to rest just a few minutes.

Dick slowly came awake some time later and wondered how long he has been asleep. HE got up and made a mistake of looking at the toilet.

"Gross I didn't even flush"

Dick swallowed trying to get rid of the nausea . It was hopeless as the vomit rose up his throat. He kneeled on the floor and vomited into the toilet. HE vomited what felt like eternity with the acid bile burning his throat. When he was finished he decided to get up and see if Jason was still asleep, damn he was a deep sleeper. Struggling to stand he decided to clean the evidence of his sickness. Once the bathroom was clean he got up and all of a sudden he felt dizzy and his vision blurred.

Swaying, he wondered if he even could keep this from Jason.

-/

Jason woke up with a start and mentally cursed himself for falling asleep. HE got up and was scared when he found Dick's bed empty. But then the smell of sickness hit him and saw a light tin the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and tried to open it but the door was locked

"Dick" Jason said knocking "are you ok in there"

IT was silent for a second "Jay" then the door opened and Dick came out and sat on his bed

Jason followed and sat next to him "Why didn't you tell me you woke up" he said looking at Dicks condition

"Nothing you could have done plus I wanted you to sleep" Dick said

Jason sighed "Next time tell me but honestly how are you feeling"

"Fine" Dick replied

Jason glared at Dick

"Ok I feel like road kill" Dick mumbled "im going back to sleep" he said as he laid down in the bed.

"Ok ill be here when you wake up" Jason said getting up and sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Dick closed his eyes and soon felt a thermometer being placed in his ear but was too tired to say anything. Finally when Jason sat back down Dick fell into a deeper sleep.

Dick woke up some time later and saw that Jason was still awake. He pushed down the sheets readying himself for another round to the bathroom.

"Where are you going" Jason asked

"Bathroom" Dick replied

Jason got up and helped Dick get up and put arm around his brother offering helped Dick into the bathroom.

"Uh..Thanks Jay but I can take it from here" Dick said

"Are you sure" Jason replied

"IM sure Jay thanks" Dick answered as he smiled then closed the door behind him

Dick spent around a hour barfing into the toilet with Jason knocking on the door every fifteen minutes. When he finished Barfing finally he got up and held onto the bathroom counter and saw that his nose was bleeding he grabbed some toilet paper and tilted his head back but the bleeding wasn't stopping. He sighed and leaned against the counter. Man he so wished he felt better tomorrow.


	15. all right

The next morning Dick woke up to find Jason gone. Just then Jason came in with Damian and Tim behind him

"How are you feeling birdy" Jason asked as he sat down next to Dick and ruffled his hair

"Kind of better but still feel bad" Dick answered

Damian sighed and went over to Dicks closet

"What are you doing Dami" Dick asked shoving the covers off him

"we are going to Leslie because I don't want to take care of you" Damian exclaimed

"DAmi" Dick wined

Tim and Jason laughed "Hes just worried"

"You know that the demon rarely says what he's feeling" Jason exclaimed

Dick smiled and hoped out of bed but almost fell over if it wasn't for Jason catching him "Slow down there"

"Yes I know I was just dizzy" Dick wined

"Jason told me that you were so sick you passed out on the bathroom floor" Tim said

Dick glared at Jason "Jason" he yelled

"What he asked how sick you were and I answered" Jason laughed

Dick sighed and looked at Damian who had just grabbed Dicks clothes and Jacket and throw them at him. "Get dressed"

"Do you need help" Jason teased

Dick glared at Jason then started to walk to the bathroom "I can manage"

After Dick got dressed he saw that only Damian was in the room "where did they go"

"They went to get the car ready, are you ready" Damian asked

Dick nodded and Damian swung Dicks arm around his shoulder "Great now let's get you to the doctor so you will feel better"

When they got to the hospital, Leslie was already waiting for them.

"Dick you know I like seeing you but this isn't the place" Leslie frowned

"Dick smiled "sorry I'll try to stay out of the hospital"

Leslie then did a full exam over Dick

"It seems to just be the flu I'll give you some medicine so that you will feel better" Leslie smiled

"Thank you Leslie" Jason said smiling at Dick

"Your welcomenI'll go get the medicine" Leslie said as she exited the room

"You hear that you will be fine" Jason smiled

Dick smirked "I was never worried you guys were" Dick remarked

"Hey cant your favorite brother be worried" Jason laughed

Damian looked at Jason and glared "favorite brother ya right"

"hey we all know it's true" Jason said

"Come on Jason we all now I'm his favorite" Tim said

The three brothers then started arguing about who Dick loved more. They didn't even relize when Leslie came back. Leslie sat down and handed Dick the medicine "You are really lucky to have brothers that care for you so much"

Dick smiled "I know" Dick looked at his brothers and smiled again because he knew for once in a long time that he was going to be ok.

-/

Ok so that is the end of this fanfiction but after I post this one im going to start another one. It will be the same story just three years in the future.

The only difference is that if you thought this was bad wait till you find out what happens in broken wings 2


End file.
